crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Castle Island
Castle Island is Baron Dante's island. It is always stormy here, and the entire island is buried under Baron Dante's castle, hence the name. A number of quite scary creatures live here, including a vengeful yellow corpse with it's ankle chained by a heavyweight which is in the dungeons. With the exception of a secret island, this is the final island in the game. Levels Local Enemies The main resident and owner of this castle is obviously Baron Dante 1, but there are many other strange creatures that are only found in the castle dungeons and hallways in the game. Such as.... *Baron Dante 1 *'Fosley', - see Guardians *'Ballistic Meg', - A creature who is super fast and runs leaving hot burning trails, she is encountered by Croc in the level Ballistic Meg's Fairway, where she hangs out the most, and in one of the areas of that level she is seen with other creatures just like her. She is light purple in colour and has a spikes on her head with a long pointy nose, as is the other ones. *'Swipe Swiftly(s)', - These enemies are Dante's dreaded swordsmen, Dante orders them to trap Croc on platforms, in the level Swipe Swiftly's Wicked Ride. These platforms act as elevators that shoot down, they normally only appear one at a time when going down on the platform and are quite easy to get past. A good way to know where they are coming from is to look out for their shadows which can be seen as falling towards the platform. They are yellow in colour and wear an eye-patch and purple shorts and shout 'EN GUARDE'. *'Platform Pete', - He is a big blue Dantini by the looks of it, he stands on a floating platform with a mallet and hit buttons with it that turn over platforms which Croc must leap on to and off in Panic at Platform Pete's Lair. He is sort of Dante's last line on defense as he is encountered by Croc in the level before Baron Dante is faced by him. He cannot be attacked as he out of reach for Croc, so he has to be avoided. He is also along with 'Ballistic Meg' in the secret level 'Crox Interactive'. *'Zombie Prisoner' - This guy is found in the last area of The Tower of Power, he is chained to a wall guarding 3 Red Buttons which open Gates in the dungeon. He will try and attack you and the best method is to stomp him to calm him down so you press the Red Buttons without being attacked. *'Executioners', - These guys are found in the dungeon levels and often block Croc's path. They can only be killed by being stomped on, however its best to do it a step or two away and not actually on them as they will spin and attack you before you attack them, they are also featured in the Popping Game in Dungeon of Defright. *'Robot Fist Guards' - They, too, are found in the dungeon levels, they are invulnerable and hide to the side of archways waiting to hit Croc. *'Spiders' - Easy to kill and just hang from areas bungee jumping. Other Creatures *The Red Blob is not an enemy, but a creature that gives the player an option to choose which door they would like to take, by moving him next to the desired door and exploding him by stomping on the green switch. "Note" Croc can only open one of these doors. Obstacles/Hazards *Tasers *Swinging Maces Guardians 'Fosley' See Guardians section for more information. 'Baron Dante' The one we've all been waiting for. The final battle. Don't expect any mercy from the main villain of the game. See Guardians section for more information. Soundtrack Video Gallery Category:Locations Category:Islands in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Locations in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos